


Saving Cas

by SheLovedTooEasily



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: And the two of them are a thing obviously, But Cockles..., I don't ship real people, M/M, No smut but there is kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheLovedTooEasily/pseuds/SheLovedTooEasily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The decision has been made; Castiel won't live to see season 10. Jensen isn't taking it too well, and for the first time since Cas has joined the show, he feels the need to talk to Misha about what exactly it is that Dean and Castiel mean to each other, suggesting that they should do something to try and save the one person that could possibly make Dean happy for once in his life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Cas

**Author's Note:**

> With all the recent rumors going around about Misha not being back for season 10, I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown and I felt the urge to write it out.

Jensen was sitting on the rather small leather couch in his trailer, elbows resting on his knees as he was blankly staring at the stack of papers that he was holding between his trembling fingertips. Staring, but not really seeing. Not like it mattered; he already knew what the script of this season’s final episode was all about. Or at least, he knew the _basics_. And those basics were plenty to make him sulk, even though he hadn’t gathered the courage to read any of the details yet.

A soft knock on the door of the trailer startled him. However, before he could even get up to answer it, his ears registered that someone had already taken the liberty of coming inside without waiting for a response. Jensen didn’t look up to see who had barged in without his consent; he didn’t have to. He just kept his eyes fixed on the script, unmoving. After a long minute he felt the couch dip under the weight of someone sitting down next to him.

“Jensen? Are you alright?”

It was ridiculous, how even at a time like this, the sound of Misha’s voice always instantly succeeded at calming Jensen down. That temporary relief caused him to let out a loud, humorless laugh.

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking that question, Mish?” Jensen countered, still not looking away from the papers, cowardly refusing to meet his friend’s gaze.

“Perhaps… But from the looks of it, I am handling this a lot better than you are at the moment, so humor me.” Came Misha’s reply.

Jensen sighed. He contemplated looking up from the papers, but decided against it. That was until Misha messed with his plans by ducking his head, trying to get into Jensen’s line of sight while placing a hand on the papers and gently prying them away from the other man’s fingers.

Now that the younger actor no longer had the papers to look at, he settled for staring at the small table in front of him instead. He felt how Misha easily rested his chin on his shoulder.

“We all knew this was coming, Jen.” He muttered, sounding sad, but not quite as sad as Jensen felt right now. “I would have loved to stick around for the final season, but I think you and I both know that it wasn’t in the cards.”

There was a long silence.

“Did we?” Jensen finally demanded, sounding more aggressive than he’d intended. “Did we _really_? Because I don’t know about you, but to me this sounds like a giant load of crap.”

Misha took a deep breath, and Jensen felt a gush of warm air tickling his ear. “We did, Jen. Let’s be honest here… Cas has been around for over five years now, still a lot of fans refuse to see him as one of the guys. Somewhere deep down, you must know that they made the right call by letting me go.”

For the first time since Misha had barged in, Jensen turned his head to meet his friend’s eyes. They were really _close_ , really _blue,_ and their intensity was out of this world.

“So you leaving is for the best because a couple of douchebags can’t accept that TV shows need to evolve over time?” Jensen challenged, raising his eyebrows.

Misha sat straighter, removing his chin from Jensen’s shoulder so that they could properly look each other in the eye without it being uncomfortable.

“So it would seem.” Misha said, nodding slightly. “You know that it doesn’t matter in the end, Jen. This changes nothing between us.” He added, tone lighter now. He pressed a short but firm kiss against Jensen’s lips to emphasize his point.

“I know…” Jensen voice was close to a whisper when Misha pulled back. “I know we’re okay… But what about Dean?”

Misha frowned, seemingly taken by surprise at the sudden change of subject. “Dean? What about him?” He questioned, sounding mildly confused.

Jensen slowly shook his head. “It just isn’t right, and you know it. Everyone knows it… Dean’s not okay without Cas, just like I’m not okay without you.”

Another prolonged silence as Jensen observed his co-star’s face.

“You really think now’s the time to talk about that?” Misha asked warily.

Jensen theatrically rolled his eyes. Not like the younger man could really blame his friend though… After all, it had always been Jensen who mostly avoided the topic of Castiel and Dean and what exactly their characters were to each other.

“Look, I just…” Jensen tried, but failed to finish his sentence.

Misha silently nodded at him, a clear sign that he wanted Jensen to proceed.

Jensen took a shallow breath before finally spitting out the words that he actually needed Misha to hear. “Do you think they _love_ each other?”

At that, Misha laughed softly, shaking his head, taken off guard by the question.

“Well, do you?” Jensen pressed impatiently when Misha didn’t provide him with a verbal response right away.

Misha sighed, resting a hand on Jensen’s knee in a comforting gesture. “You have to admit that they’ve been through a lot together… They both have given up everything to try and save each other, at some point. ” He finally offered while gently massaging the younger man’s kneecap. “It’s safe to say that they care deeply about each other…”

“They do…” Jensen muttered in agreement. “But do you think they’re… do you think they’re _in_ love?” He continued cautiously, trying to ignore how weird it sounded to talk about two fictional characters as if they actually existed.

“I think after all they’ve survived together, it’s obvious that they need each other.” Misha mused. “I think that Cas might be the one thing that could make Dean truly happy, if Dean would let him...”

It sounded like Misha wasn’t quite finished with his little speech, but Jensen didn’t care. He’d heard enough. He put one hand over the one that was resting on his knee, the other reaching out and grabbing Misha’s waist,  unceremoniously pulling the other man into his lap so that he had no other choice but to straddle him.

Misha gasped in surprise by Jensen’s unexpected intensity, a startled ‘Jensen’ falling from his lips as Jensen manhandled him.  Jensen’s hands found their way into Misha’s hair, pulling him down so that his lips could reach the long, delicate line of Misha’s throat. There was another surprised sound from the older actor as Jensen started sucking on the sensitive skin there.

Jensen could guess why; they’d done this many times before, but on most occasions, Misha would be the one to initiate things. This time however, Jensen was the one craving the physical contact, and he felt no guilt whatsoever taking what he wanted. He kept going, eyes firmly closed as he kissed every inch of Misha’s throat, then moved on to his jawline. He didn’t stop until he felt Misha’s hands gently holding on to his wrists, tentatively pushing him away. Jensen opened his eyes, scowling in protest as his friend intertwined their hands. Regardless, he leaned back a little so that actual eye contact was possible.

“Do you want to talk about what’s going on, Jensen?” He asked, his blue eyes boring into Jensen’s.

“Nothing is going on.” Jensen mumbled, well aware that he sounded like a stubborn child now. “I want you, Mish.”

He knew it was a lie; something was definitely going on, but he didn’t feel like talking. At all. In an attempt to distract the other actor, Jensen leaned in again, pressing a lingering kiss to Misha’s lips.

“Jensen…” Misha warned.

But Jensen ignored him, instead focusing on the kiss, running his tongue along Misha’s bottom lip, demanding entrance. A huff escaped Misha’s lips, and Jensen took that opportunity to deepen the kiss. Misha stopped fighting, going along with it for an unmeasurable moment. When Jensen broke free because he was in need of some air, he saw those blue eyes staring down at him. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, to no avail.

“I love you.” Jensen suddenly blurted out, not sure why he desperately felt the need to say those three words, but feeling it all the same.

Misha frowned at him. “I know… I love you too, Jen.”

Jensen shot him a wistful smile but didn’t respond.

“You are all over the place today, you know that, right?” Misha’s question was a rhetorical one, and all Jensen could manage was a short shrug in reply.

“I’m just…” Another sentence that Jensen didn’t know how to finish.

“Go on…” The low, soothing sound of Misha’s voice tempted Jensen to keep talking.

“I love you… And you love me… Wouldn’t it be… Really shitty if we couldn’t be together like this just because some random guy who’s up god knows where says so?”

Misha chuckled, earning himself another glare from Jensen.

“Yes, that would be rather ‘shitty’.” Jensen could actually hear the air quotes when Misha answered him, unsubtly mocking his poor choice of words. “And you are of course, referring to Dean and Cas?”

Jensen pressed his lips together in a tight line, but nodded curtly.

“I think Dean deserves some happiness… And I do think Cas might be the only one that could give it to him.” Misha spoke when Jensen didn’t, filling the silence.

“Yeah… It just wouldn’t be right to not have them be together…” Jensen started after a long staring contest during which he had gathered his thoughts. “Now I’m not saying I’m a big fan of the idea of making out with you knowing that millions of people are going to watch it… But I kind of feel like we owe it to Dean and Cas, don’t you?”

“Probably… But Cas is going to die, Jensen.” Misha reminded him rather harshly.

Jensen cleared his throat and shook his head, looking down at their intertwined fingers. His legs were starting to feel numb because Misha had been sitting on his lap for quite some time now, but he didn’t care.

“No, don’t say that. We didn’t shoot that scene yet, so it’s not set in stone… I’m gonna talk to Jeremy in the morning, see if there is anything that could change his mind.” Jensen said determinedly.

“You don’t have to on my account.” Misha objected.

Jensen didn’t have to look up to know that those blue eyes were on him, examining his  face and his every expression.

“I do. And not just on your account. But Dean’s, and Cas’s… And _mine_.”

Warm hands suddenly cupped Jensen’s face, and he looked up, meeting Misha’s gaze. “When you put it like that, I suppose a lot of people would benefit from this talk.”

Jensen let out a brief laugh of relief. “That’s what I thought. So will you come with?”

Misha grinned at him. “To save Dean from an eternity of loneliness and pining? Of course, always happy to bleed for the Winchesters.”

The sound of Misha quietly laughing at his own joke made Jensen’s stomach flutter.  

“Good.” Jensen pressed an urgent kiss to Misha’s lips in approval.

“But that’s for tomorrow.” Misha said softly, resting their foreheads together.

“Yes, that’s for tomorrow.” Jensen repeated mindlessly, his hands finding Misha’s hips, his fingers slipping under Misha’s shirt and rubbing circles into the soft skin there.

“So what about right now?” There was a mischievous glint in Misha’s eyes as he looked down at Jensen with a smug grin.

“Tease.” Jensen grumbled, boldly rolling his hips against Misha’s, causing the other man to gasp.

“Hardly.” Misha shot back, shamelessly thrusting his hips into Jensen’s in return. “I think we were at the part where you said that you _wanted_ me…”

**Author's Note:**

> shelovedtooeasily.tumblr.com


End file.
